Bad Girl
by Bia Taisho Snape
Summary: A vida de Rin com a perda de Sesshoumaru.


Título: Bad Girl

Música: Bad Girl

Autora: Madonna

BAD GIRL

Sesshy's Pov

Observo-os entrando na sua casa , que um dia já foi nossa, e retirando de lá seu corpo se m vida,. Minha privilegiada posição agora faz com que eu possa retornar e ver como tudo isso veio a acontecer.

E eu a observo, sempre a observei, desde que parti. Zelo por você me sentindo culpado por não poder ampará-la.. Eu só espero que me perdoe.

Something's missing and I don't know why  
I always feel the need to hide my feelings from you  
Is it me or you that I'm afraid of  
I tell myself I'll show you what I'm made of  
Can't bring myself to let you go  
_Algo está faltando e eu não sei por quê  
Sempre sinto a necessidade de esconder meus sentimentos de você  
É de mim ou de você que eu tenho medo?  
__Digo a mim mesma que vou te mostrar do que sou feita  
Não posso permitir que você se vá  
_

Rin's pov

Mas um dia começa. Mas um dia sem você. Sesshy. Eu faço o que sempre fiz, o que você me pediu, sigo com a minha vida, mas sempre penso no passado, quando tinha você aqui comigo e depois me recrimino por me sentir tão infeliz, afinal você não gostaria disso. Ainda hoje eu me preocupo com o que você pensaria. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta. Eu tento compensar, em outros braços, com outros corpos, eu sempre encontro alguém disposto a aplacar minha solidão, nem que seja por umas horas. Tento ser forte e esquecer o que aconteceu e juro pra mim mesma que não vou mais sofrer, eu não quero ficar triste, mas percebo que ainda não estou disposta a deixar você ir.

I don't want to cause you any pain  
But I love you just the same  
And you'll always be my baby  
In my heart I know we've come apart  
And I don't know where to start  
What can I do, I don't wanna feel blue

_Não quero te causar nenhuma dor  
Mas te amo do mesmo jeito  
E você sempre será meu amor  
No meu coração eu sei que nos separamos  
E eu não sei por onde começar  
O que eu posso fazer?  
__Eu não quero ficar triste_

_Sesshy's pov_

Eu observo você. Um novo bar, um outro homem. Você está perdida, e a culpa é toda minha, eu deveria estar aí, te protegendo. E como eu queria fazer isso, mas não posso estar ao seu lado, não por enquanto. Eu sinto sua dor, sua tristeza. Seu desespero. Nunca quis te fazer sofrer. Oh! Minha Rin, como eu queria abraçá-la. Como eu a amo.

Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing someone else's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy when I act this way

_Garota má, bêbada às seis  
Beijando os lábios de outra pessoa  
Fumei muitos cigarros hoje  
Não sou feliz quando ajo desse jeito  
_  
Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing some kind stranger's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy, I'm not happy

_Garota má, bêbada às seis  
Beijando os lábios de qualquer estranho  
Fumei muitos cigarros hoje  
Eu não sou feliz, eu não sou feliz  
_

Rin's pov

Mais uma vez me vejo em um bar. Minhas idas a esses lugares tornaram-se constantes desde que você se foi. De alguma forma a bebida parece aplacar um pouco a falta que você me faz. Assim como os cigarros. Você nem imagina quantos cigarros eu já fumei hoje. O que você diria se soubesse que eu acabei pegando seu vício? Mesmo sabendo que você o odiava? De alguma forma isso faz com que eu me sinta mais perto de você, mas eu não quero isso. Eu não quero mais pensar em você. E todos as vezes que levo outro homem para minha cama é na tentativa de te esquecer, de arrancar você do meu peito. Por que você _NÃO ESTÁ AQUI!_ Mas isso me deixa mais infeliz, por que sei que isso te machuca, onde quer que você esteja. Eu estou infeliz. Eu odeio o que me transformei.

Something's happened and I can't go back  
I fall apart every time you hand your heart out to me  
What happens now, I know I don't deserve you  
I wonder how I'm ever gonna hurt you  
Can't bring myself to let you go  
_Algo aconteceu e eu não posso voltar  
Eu desmorono toda vez que você entrega seu coração a mim  
O que acontece agora, eu sei que não mereço você  
Eu imagino como eu vou te machucar  
Não posso permitir que você se vá_

I don't want to cause you any pain  
But I love you just the same  
And you'll always be my baby  
In my heart I know we've come apart  
And I don't know where to start  
What can I do, I don't wanna feel blue

_Eu não quero te causar nenhuma dor  
Mas te amo do mesmo jeito  
E você sempre será meu amor  
No meu coração eu sei que nos separamos  
E eu não sei por onde começar  
O que eu posso fazer?  
Eu não quero ficar triste  
_

_Sesshy's pov_

Sinto muito. Sinto muito por tudo que lhe causei. No que obriguei você a se transformar! Minha doce Rin. Me machuca saber que não são meus lábios a te beijar, não são as minhas mãos sobre seu corpo. Fecho meus olhos nessas horas, é como se eu te perdesse um pouco mais, mas ainda assim eu fico ao seu lado, porque sei que você só se machuca mais assim e a única coisa que posso fazer é cuidar de você, pois meu amor nunca mudará. Você sempre será meu amor.

Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing someone else's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy when I act this way

_Garota má, bêbada às seis  
Beijando os lábios de outra pessoa  
Fumei muitos cigarros hoje  
Não sou feliz quando ajo desse jeito_

Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing some kind stranger's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy, I'm not happy

_Garota má, bêbada às seis  
Beijando os lábios de qualquer estranho  
Fumei muitos cigarros hoje  
Eu não sou feliz, eu não sou feliz  
Assim  
_  
This way

Rin's pov

Mais uma noite, outro bar, mais um homem, isso me cansa, não sei porque continuo com isso, no fundo eu sei que minha dor não diminui. Me atraio sempre pelos homens menos confiáveis, tão diferentes de você, talvez eu esteja procurando um jeito de acabar definitivamente com meu sofrimento, pois não agüento mais isso. As vezes tenho a sensação que isso está perto de acabar e me sinto feliz. Não agüento mais rolar e chorar na minha cama, sofrendo por algo que não posso mudar. Por que você tinha que me deixar? VOCÊ NÃO PODIA FAZER ISSO COMIGO SESSHOUMARU! Eu não sou feliz assim.

I don't want to cause you any pain  
But I love you just the same  
And you'll always be my baby  
In my heart I know we've come apart  
And I don't know where to start  
What can I do, I don't wanna feel blue

_Eu não quero te causar nenhuma dor  
Mas te amo do mesmo jeito  
E você sempre será meu amor  
No meu coração eu sei que nos separamos  
E eu não sei por onde começar  
O que eu posso fazer?  
Eu não quero ficar triste  
_

Sesshy's pov

Eu nunca quis te causar nenhuma dor, minha hime, minha Rin, eu sempre cuidei de você, mas nem eu posso impedir certas coisas. Talvez, como você disse, esteja buscando um jeito de acabar com sua dor de uma vez por todas. Esta é a última vez que te vejo assim, não cuidarei mais de você, não desse jeito. Encontro coragem para me aproximar de você, e tento sentir você mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente isso não seja possível. Mas você sempre me surpreende e parece perceber meu toque. Eu vou embora, mas estarei esperando você, minha Rin. Você sempre será meu amor.

Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing someone else's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy when I act this way

_Garota má, bêbada às seis  
Beijando os lábios de outra pessoa  
Fumei muitos cigarros hoje  
Não sou feliz quando ajo desse jeito_

Bad girl drunk by six  
Kissing some kind stranger's lips  
Smoked too many cigarettes today  
I'm not happy, I'm not happy

This way

_Garota má, bêbada às seis  
Beijando os lábios de qualquer estranho  
Fumei muitos cigarros hoje  
Eu não sou feliz, eu não sou feliz_

_Assim  
_

Rin's pov

Eu estou fazendo de novo. Vou ferir você denovo, em minha própria casa, nossa casa. Mas dessa vez tem algo diferente. É como se você estivesse aqui. Eu sinto você. Eu posso sentir o toque da sua mão em meus rosto. Eu fecho meus olhos e sinto os seus lábios nos meus. Tão real. Você está aqui não está? Porque agora? Isso é uma despedida? Uma promessa? Mas do mesmo jeito que você veio, você se vai e eu continuo meu pecado. Meu último pecado. E só agora, sentindo a vida abandonar meu corpo, que eu percebo que você sempre esteve comigo, e que em breve estarei com você. Para sempre. E se você reparar direito, poderá ver um sorriso em meus lábios sem vida.

I'm not happy this way  
Kissing some kind stranger's lips

_Eu não sou feliz assim  
Beijando os lábios de qualquer estranho_

I'm not happy this way  
_Eu não sou feliz assim_

_**N/A: **__**Oie pessoal. Eu tô sumida né? Não atualizo a "Fora de controle" faz um tempão e de repente apareço com essa. Nãofoi pormal, é que estou com um bloqueio em relçação a outra fic. Sorry. Mas sabe aqueles momentos de loucura que bate e pronto? Então essa fic surgiu de um deles. :P Sempre tive vontade de fazer uma fic dessa música (acho a Madonna fantástica). Ficou meio confusa, mas se vcs virem o clip vão entender direitinho.**_

_**Eu pretendia fazer uma história mais pesada, qua marcasse a mudança de comportamento da Rin, que conseguisse passar todo o sofrimento e loucura dela por estar sem o Sesshy, mas minha imaginação limitada somada a falta de talento literário não tornaram possível esse feito. RSRSRS**_

_**Espero que gostem. Bjus.**_


End file.
